Vampire Academy: life afterwards
by Sunnycowgirl01
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like for Dimitri and Rose after Last Sacrifice, read to find out what happens afterward.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so bear with me if this is horrible or the spelling is a little wacky.**

**Enjoy :) **

_**Rose's POV**_

**Chapter One**

I glanced out the car window as the destination that Dimitri and I were travelling to be right in front of us now. After finding out who killed Queen Tatiana, everyone was free to go on with their normal lives, except for Christian and Lissa who were still trying to get over the shock of it all.

Dimitri looked at me, reached his hand out and placed it on top of mine, which was resting on my knee. I had to admit that I felt really nervous and that it was just me and Dimitri know, on the road, living our lives together. It's been a month since that day when we found out who had killed Queen Tatiana and I had been so relieved that I had not been put behind bars. Two weeks ago Dimitri proposed to me, knowing that all those years we had been together, that we already knew each other so well…and of course I said yes.

"Nervous?" Dimitri said in his rough Russian accent.

My hands were shaking with nerves and excitement, but deep down I knew how I really felt…I felt in love and that my future with Dimitri would be the right path to go down, we belong together. I looked at Dimitri in the corner of my eye, which he was looking at me and keeping an eye on the road.

"Just a little bit," I replied while twirling a lock of my long hair, "But I'm with you and that is all that matters to me right now."

Dimitri smiled a big bright smile of his and leaned over to kiss me; I laid a smooth kiss on his lips then made him watch the road again. I didn't know what life would be like without Lissa for now, but I would always return to her in a short time, after all, she is my best friend.

Dimitri pulled into a small cottage driveway after traveling for two hours, we were finally here. Dimitri told me he had bought a house for us both and I had to admit it was amazing. It would be scary to think that Dimitri and I would be getting married soon, but the only thing was that Damphirs couldn't have children with other Damphirs, which brought a frown upon my face.

Dimitri was walking up the driveway to the house when he turned to look at me, I smiled…hiding my frowning face. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms and then he carried me into the house in his arms.

**I know it might be a little short, but I will keep going with this eventually. :) **

**I hope you liked it. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: :) **

Waking up the next morning, at 2am, because nightmares kept invading my sleep, I crept out of the bed, stared at Dimitri for a while, then went down stairs and sat facing out the window. I would wonder if any harm would come to us ever again. Knowing that there is still heaps of strigoi out there larking somewhere makes a cold shiver run down my back.

I sat there for ten minutes until I heard Dimtiri creep down the stairs. He came over to me and stroked my long brown hair that he liked and kissed my forehead. It made me feel just a little better...

"What's got you so worried Roza?" Dimitri asked me.

I looked him in the eyes when I spoke, "I keep thinking that strigoi are going to come after us and what if they killed you and I couldn't handle it. I'm scared Dimitri, I'm scared."

He embraced me while I closed my eyes and let my head rest on his shoulder, I knew that he might have been a little worried himself, but knowing him, he wouldn't admit it. He then pulled me back and looked into my eye, "you know, we still haven't celebrated our new arrival at our new house." He gave me a sexy smile that showed off all his prefect white teeth, they could almost glow in the dark.

I got up off my seat and kissed him deeply, putting effort into this kiss. Right now, I didn't want to think of Strigoi anymore, I wanted to just think of him and me tonight. He deepened the kiss back, hungrily and passionately. I then kissed his neck; cheek and forehead...then went back to kissing his lips. He then picked me up into his arms and carried me upstairs.

Once upstairs he threw me onto the bed and started unbuttoning the shirt that I had put on to go downstairs, then we both went on kissing each other and then before I knew we were both lying together naked. I smiled as I kept rubbing my foot up his leg, which was making him laugh, which I liked because most people never got to see him laugh, only me.

Before we knew it the sun was shining its big bright face in the bedroom window, shining its rays onto Dimtri's naked chest. I squinted as I reached and put my shirt on, then a pair of trackies. Then getting up, I ducked downstairs to prepare breakfast for the both of us. By then, it was 9:00 and Dimitri and I were planning what to do today.

"So, what do you want to do today? We could go into town and meet new people, go see a movie or even we could stay at home and go back upstairs." Dimitri said, kissing my shoulder.

Before I could answer, the door bell rang and both Dimitri and I looked at the door.

"Hold that thought." I said as I went to open the door.

I opened the door and I was not expecting to see this person right here standing on my doorstep.

**Let me know, if you want, what you think of this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three :)**

It was Adrian.

I wondered why Adrian would visit, especially after all that happened with Dimitri and me. He looked a bit different, I think it was because he dyed his hair, it was now blonde and could have been the black eye he had. Just looking at him, it brought back so many memories and I hated myself for leaving him, but Dimitri and I were always going to be together. He gave me a serious, cold faced look.

"Rosemary Hathaway, I would not have come if it was not important." He walked into the house without an invitation and stared at Dimitri, then looked back at me.

"Adrian Ivashkov, you are not welcome in my house and I do not care if it's important or not, please leave." I asked nicely, it was the least I could do.

He walked out the door and turned around; at that point I was closing the door on him.

"Rose please listen to me..." He was yelling at me as I closed the door on him. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

I walked back over to Dimitri and sat beside him, and then we both heard a crack and then BOOM! Adrian had broken the door open and walked over to me and grabbed me. He started pulling me out the door but I whooshed around and kicked him in the jaw, he lunged backwards and I managed to kick him in the back.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at him, giving him a cold stare.

"Your mother is very sick, she needs you Rose, please come with me" Adrian said softly.

"I...I...Okay, I will go." I said to Adrian, "But not with you...I will go alone."

"But Rose...someone needs to." Adrian began to say until I cut him off

"No Adrian, I'm a guardian now, I can look after myself...I'm not 2." I said getting grumpier the second

I ran upstairs and chucked a suitcase on the bed and started slamming clothes into them, I had no idea what to pack...I just packed. Dimitri slid into the room and gave me a curious look.

"What?" I said, staring at his gorgeously sexy face

"I can go with you, you know?" Dimitri said, touching my hand

"No, you can't, you have to stay here and look after this place and also if someone else needs you, you need to be available to go help them not be beside me helping my mother." I said in a hell of a rush

I zipped up my suitcase and then chucked on a suitable dress and coat to wear back to the academy as the nights and days were getting colder as winter is approaching. I grabbed my suitcase, kissed Dimitri on the cheek and walked down the stairs to Adrian.

"Fine...I'll go with you." I said to him, sharing no smile

I then walked out the door not looking back and got into the car, I couldn't believe i was leaving Dimitri behind, but my mother needed me and i couldn't abandon her, she needed my help

**Reviews Please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four :) **

It was silence heading to the academy, I had nothing to say to Adrian and I'm sure he would have nothing to say back. I stared out the window at the passing trees and occasional houses, it was the only entertainment for the next three or four hours. My stomach grumbled as I hadn't eaten breakfast because Adrian had showed up.

Something popped into my mind and I couldn't help but ask him

"So how come they sent you to fetch me, the place abandoned or something?" I said a bit sarcastically.

"You mother chose me, she thought we might talk about what happened, but I guess you're in no talking mood?" He scoffed.

"I'm only talking to people who matter." I blurted out, unable to catch the words before they came out of her mouth.

"I see" With that Adrian planted his foot down on the accelerator.

It didn't take long to get to the academy with our silence and Adrian's speedy foot. I got out of the car when we arrived and slammed the door. I then walked off to find my mother. I know I was a bit harsh on Adrian after all the things I did to him, but I couldn't be with one person when I'm in love with another.

Finding my mother was easy; she was in Headmistress Kirsova's office pacing the room.

"Oh Rose you're here!" she screamed loudly.

"Mum, why are you acting like a crazy woman?" I asked.

"You're back Rose, It is so exciting?" My mother said with a gleaming smile, "Where is Dimitri?"

"He will probably finish whatever he is doing and drive up here tonight, after all we can never be apart." I smiled.

Dimitri and I were glued to the hip; we could never be separated for that long. He had told me a while ago he had a stack of paperwork to do, but knowing him, he will get it done in a flash.

I decided to go to my old room and unpack, considering my mother had begged Headmistress Kirova to leave it there in case I return to the academy.

I got to my room and unpacked when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find a letter on the ground in front of my feet. I opened the letter, it read:

Rose,

I'm so glad your back, back where the memories are, anyway I should come back to the academy and see your pretty face. I'm enjoying a holiday with Christian up North but I should be home in a few days, I can't wait to see you, three months is too long for me.

P.s I have something to tell you

~Lissa~

I smiled to myself then folded the letter back inside its envelope and sat it on my desk. I then walked out the door back down to my mother and the other guardians.

**So, I haven't written in a while, need to get back into the gist of writing. Please Review, Thanks **


End file.
